


Foster Home of Jr. Titan Slayers

by Mercury_777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Foster Family, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm writing these stories for my and my friend's enjoyment, Levi has tattoos, Levi used to be a thug, No Porn, Other, armin doesn't talk because he's too shy, cute and I'm proud of mysef, erwin wears glasses, now he's a financial advisor, one shots, petra is a babysitter, rating because of Levi's mouth, too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Erwin, Hanji, and Levi become foster parents to nine children? A whole lot of shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe Kids Could Be Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my head a while before I wrote it down. My best friend Alison was my Beta reader and I think she did a pretty bang up job. I hope you enjoy. This is just to give you a basic idea of the plot and then chapters to come will be all over the place.

“You want us to become what?” Levi asked scowling deeper than his usual expression.

“Well, I was thinking, since our house is so big, and we have enough money, and more than enough care to give to a couple children, we could become foster parents.” Erwin answered.

“Yeah, and it would be great to have little snot nosed brats running around, sneezing, screaming, and sobbing all over my clean house.” Levi retorted sarcastically.

“Aw come one Ravioli. It’ll just be a couple kids who need people to love and adore them. I would expect you of all people to understand and welcome the kids with open arms!” Hanji exclaimed pouting. Levi went still and cast his gaze down to the ground. After a few seconds of thought he looked up at his hopeful friends with a glare.

“Whatever. I guess... Kids could be fun.” He said rolling his eyes.  
Not so silently Hanji and Erwin started to celebrate by clapping and cheering and high fiving until Levi left the house to go shopping. Before he stepped out he called back to his celebrating roommates,

“Let's at least try to get the cute ones, alright?"

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji and Erwin sat nervously waiting in a room at the local orphanage. It had been a few days since the conversation they'd had that had won Levi over. After several paperwork filled days, they'd learned the rules. The social worker asked questions like: _Why do you want to do this? How much do you make on average a year? How many kids do you want? What hours do you work?,_ and now it was time for the social worker to bring in the kids they would be caring for from now on.  
It was an understatement to say that they were excited, just as real parents would be when their first child came into the world, the two foster parents were practically beside themselves. Two little boys, one with brown hair and one with blonde, and a little girl with black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

The new foster parents were slightly apprehensive when two more walked in after them. One boy and one girl, the boy slightly older than the girl. The boy had a shaved head and the girl was brunette and wore her hair in a ponytail. But, they tacitly decided, five wouldn’t be that hard.

The duo became worried when two more boys walked into the room. They looked about the same age as the bald boy. One had black hair and freckles and the other had blonde hair with a brown undercut.  
Without even time to think about their current predicament, let alone talk about it, two more kids walked out. These two were the oldest out of the group. One was a blonde and the other was a very tall ravenette.

“These are the kids you’ll be taking in. We were so excited when you filled out the papers and wrote: The more the merrier. It isn't often we get people who are so open to taking in multiple children!” The social worker stated quickly, a huge smile plastered on her face.  
Hanji and Erwin looked at each other and then to the kids. The older blonde one chuckled and muttered something under his breath to the tall one.

“I’ll go get their bags from the other room.” The social worker stepped out and Hanji turned to Erwin in a hushed panic.

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know it’s not like we can tell the lady Oh sorry we only wanted a few take the rest of these kids back to their rooms. We can’t just reject them like that!” Erwin whispered back using very dramatic hand gestures that would have made Hanji laugh at another time. As the two bickered the children sat on the floor and stared up at their new caretakers with wide eyes.

“Don’t they know we can hear everything they’re saying?” Connie asked as he leaned over to Reiner, who then laughed and shook his head.

“If they did they wouldn’t be talking.” Connie nodded. The social worker came back with the children's bags, gave the pair her number in case they had any questions or troubles. Erwin grabbed the kids bags, which all turned out to be cute backpacks decorated with things that they liked and their names and the now large group walked out into the lobby.

“Hey, Eyebrows.” Hanji said and the kids turned to Eyebrows.

“What?” Erwin responded.

“Our car only fits eight.” Erwin looked at the kids and then to the car and then back to the kids.

“I’ll call Mike.”

“Not Levi?” Erwin shook his head as he held his phone to his ear.

“I’d rather not deal with him just yet.” Within a few minutes Mike arrived. The two oldest children and the bald one rode with Mike while the others piled into Erwin’s SUV. Once they got home Mike bid farewell and left Hanji and Erwin with nine foster children.

“O-okay,” Hanji said nervously. “Everyone wait for your name to be called so you can get your bag.”

“Reiner.” Erwin handed the older blonde his bag.

“Sasha.” The brunette girl with her hair up in a ponytail walked up and took her bag.

“Mikasa.” The girl in the scarf walked up, gave Erwin a serious look, took her bag, and walked away.

“Connie.” The bald kid took his bag from Erwin hurriedly.

“Armin.” The small blonde boy walked up timidly and took his bag. This made Erwin eternally _awwww_ at the small boy’s cuteness.

“Bertolt.” The tall one walked up and took his bag.

“Jean.” Called out Erwin, pronouncing it like the denim pants. The boy with blonde hair and a brunette undercut walked up. He gave a death glare. "You say it as John, not Jean." And with that he took his bag and walked off. Erwin smiled nervously and continued.

“Marco.” The smiling, freckled boy took his bag from Erwin and gave him a big smile.

“And finally, Eren.” The last boy to walk up was the brunette with a determined look on his face.

“Now if everyone will follow me inside, you can set your bags down in the living room while we get the sleeping arrangement situation figured out.” Hanji led the kids inside.  
They looked around, all wide eyed at how big the house was.

“Okie dokie! In a while we’ll get everyone a room. Don’t worry about it not being decorated, we’ll take you guys to pick out what color and bedspread you want. But for now, I’ll start lunch and you guys can hang out with Erwin until then.” Erwin gave her a nervous glance, but she couldn’t see it because she got out of the living room as fast as she could.  
The kids all sat down in a circle on the floor and stared up at the rather tall man who then sat down on the floor with them.

“I’m new at this, but we could start with you telling me what you like to do?" Erwin said smiling. They all sat and stared at him. “Um... I’ll go first. I like to play chess and other types of strategy games. Who’s next?”  
The girl with the ponytail, Sasha, rose her hand excitedly and smiled at Erwin. He nodded, signaling her to go ahead.

“I like to play outside!” she exclaimed. Connie went next, he didn’t ask to go next, but at the moment Erwin didn’t care.

“I like telling jokes.” Then Reiner continued.

“I like video games.” Then Bertolt.

“I like drawing and music.” Marco continued.

“I like drawing too!” Marco smiled at Bertolt who laughed at his cuteness, the Jean went.

“I like trains.” Everyone stared at Jean. “And riding my bike…” Erwin grinned happily, his plan was working well. They all turned to the three youngest members of their new foster family. Eren spoke up first,

“I like going to the park.” Mikasa looked up at Erwin.

“I like sewing." Erwin looked at Armin who blushed and whispered into Eren’s ear.

“Armin likes reading.” Almost like they planned it, Hanji burst out of the kitchen and called,

“Lunch is ready, come to the dining room and eat.” All of the kids got up and left their cute little backpacks lined up on the floor near the couch. They walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table. On the table were piles of food. Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, apple slices, orange slices, carrot sticks, and juice pouches (Which belonged to Hanji because she was always buying that kind of stuff.). They passed around each plate and all the kids ate in peace.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi walked in with around ten bags in his hands. The other day when he'd gone shopping, it had been all stuff for him. Now that he knew there were extra people in the house, he'd gone out that morning for food and the likes. It was around lunchtime so they were probably in the dining room eating. He smiled softly as he put away the groceries.

“Maybe this will be fun.”

After putting away all the food and cleaning supplies he bought, Levi made his way into the dining room.  
He could not believe what he saw. Nine children. Nine children is not a few. It seemed as if Erwin and Hanji could read Levi’s mind, because they began to make excuses.

“When you said we were going to be taking in a few kids, I did not expect to see the whole goddamn orphanage eating in our dining room.” The children stared at Levi in shock. He just swore right in front of them.


	2. Don't Mess With Levi's Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started out great and then mama Levi had protect the brats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was beta'd by my best friend Alison!

Levi was already dreading the day ahead as he sat at the kitchen island, staring at the nine children who were happily munching on breakfast in the dining room.

“I don’t understand why I need to watch them.” Levi muttered to Erwin after he took a sip of tea. Erwin turned, his usual smiling self extra perky this morning.

“You need to watch them because Hanji is leading a ten hour meeting, and I will be in court all day.” Erwin replied pouring himself another cup of coffee, careful not to spill it on his suit. “And you are the only one who does not have work today.”

Levi rolled his eyes and finished his tea. These kids had only been here for a few weeks and they were already starting to ruin his life. He had planned to get some paperwork done, maybe do some cleaning, and then take a nap. Now, his daily agenda was completely controlled by the brats who he wasn’t too keen on keeping in the first place.

Hanji skipped merrily through the kitchen and disrupted his thoughts. She must have told the kids to put their dishes in the sink because they all lined up and placed their plates neatly in stacks for Levi to wash later. The short man zoned out when Erwin told the brats about Levi watching them for the day. His attention was only returned to the situation when the brunette girl (Sasha was it?) pulled on the bottom of his shirt to get his attention.

“What is it, brat?” he asked getting up to put his teacup in the sink.

“I said we’ll be leaving now and that if you need anything extremely important to call Hanji.” Erwin stated. Hanji took the kids upstairs to make sure they all got dressed okay. Erwin pulled Levi towards the counter. “Please try to get to know them. I know you don’t like them, but-”

Levi cut him off. His face was absolutely expressionless. “I like them. I just think that they’re a little annoying sometimes. Like you.”

Erwin rolled his eyes and picked his coffee cup up off the counter. “Try to have fun. They’re good kids.” He left a minute later with Hanji. The kids were dressed in casual clothes and were sitting in the living room watching Spongebob. Levi walked in just as they stopped singing the theme song.

“Okay kiddos, I have a couple things that we can do today.” Levi sat down on the couch next to Connie. “First thing's Hide and Seek. Hide anywhere inside. I’ll count.” The kids looked at him in shock, was he really going to play with them?

“Are you serious?” Marco asked, eyes wide with excitement. Levi answered by putting his hands over his face and beginning to count, one, two, three…

The kids jumped up and began to scramble around looking for a good place to hide. Levi cracked the smallest smile behind his hands at their joy filled laughter. He heard some footsteps go upstairs, some doors opening, and the hard slaps of feet against tile.

Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two.

He heard a few excited giggles and then a lot of SHHHHing. He figured that forty seconds was enough time to find a good hiding place.

Thirty-nine, Forty.

“Ready or not, here I come.” Levi spoke loudly getting off the couch and beginning his search for the little ones.

He went to the kitchen first and found Sasha hiding in one of the lower counters. She went back to the living room defeated. Levi left the kitchen and searched the downstairs bathroom, finding Jean hiding behind the shower curtain, and Marco under Erwin’s desk in their office. They joined Sasha in the living room. Remarkably, Connie had wedged himself behind the couch and had to have Levi pull him out by the feet when Levi found him.

Next, Levi ventured upstairs, he quickly found Bertolt hiding under his bed, and Reiner who, like Jean, was hiding in the shower. It took Levi longer to find the littlest ones because they were smaller and had more hiding options. Soon enough he found Mikasa on the highest shelf in her closet. How she got up there Levi didn’t know, but she got herself down well enough. He finally found the last two huddled together perched on the windowsill like little birds.

“Did we win?” Eren asked looking up at Levi with wide eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, you did.” Levi responded smiling inwardly at the excitement on Eren and Armin’s face.

“Our hiding place was Armin’s idea!” Eren said while Armin just blushed and turned his attention to his feet. He lead them downstairs where the other brats sat.

“Everybody put your shoes on.” Levi commanded. They grabbed their shoes from the mud room (The room Levi demanded they had built when Erwin, Hanji, and he bought the house.) and put their shoes on in there. He grabbed his boots and put them on as well.

“Okay we’re going to the park, it’s only a short walk so we should be fine. We do have to cross a few roads. And when we do I want Eren to hold my hand, Armin to hold Reiner’s hand, and Mikasa to hold Bertolt’s hand.” He turned to the other four. “I trust you guys will be able to keep up with the group so decide amongst yourselves who holds whose hand.”

* * *

****  
  


They had made it to the park without any problems. None of them got tired and could walk the entire way,  Levi was seriously doubting that would be the outcome on the walk back home. Once the kids were in view of the playground, they took off, leaving Levi to buy them bottles of water from the open concession stand.

“Can I have ten bottles of water?” Levi asked the lady behind the register as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

“Twenty dollars...but if you don’t mind me asking,” The lady started as she took his twenty. “Why do you need ten bottles of water?”

“I have nine kids and I’d like a bottle of water too.” Levi responded. She looked at him in shock.

“You have nine kids?” Levi was about to respond when Sasha ran up to him.

“Mr. Levi! Mr. Levi!” Sasha was panting and out of breath. Levi crouched down to her level with a stern look on his face. “Eren and Armin were playing on the slide and then some big kids came and started pushing them. And then Reiner and Marco started pushing the other big kids. And then more big kids came and now they’re all fighting.” Sasha took a deep breath and looked up at the older man with wide eyes.

“Okay, you stay here with the water. I’ll go put an end to this.” He left the brunette with the water and walked quickly in the direction Sasha came from.

When Levi got to the fight, Armin was curled in a ball, on the ground, crying. Mikasa and Marco were trying to keep Eren and Jean away from the big kids. Bertolt, Reiner, and Connie were still fighting, three against six.

“Hey!” Levi yelled in a very commanding voice. Everyone stopped, even the moms on the benches surrounding the playground. Levi looked at the older kids who looked around fifteen. “You little shits better leave my kids alone.”

The first little asshole smirked and turned to Levi.

“And what are you going to do about it Shorty.” The hoodlum said poking Levi in the chest at Shorty. Without a second thought Levi grabbed his hand and bent it backwards. The kid let out a pain filled shriek and began to cry.

“I’ll break your wrist and shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll cough it up.  Now why don’t you and your shitty ass friends get out of here before I get angry. And while you're at it, get off the playground and find some kids your own damn size." He said glaring at them. The kid and his friends looked at Levi like he was insane.

“Now!” Levi growled. All six ran away with terrified looks on their faces. Levi turned to his kids who were looking at him in shock. He kneeled down in front of them.

“Are any of you hurt?” He asked, his voice softer. Reiner, Eren, Armin (Who got off the ground during Levi’s threats.), and Connie raised their hands.

“Come on, we’ll go get you guys cleaned up.” He picked up Eren and Armin who had the worst injuries. Levi carried them to the concession stand where he asked the lady if she had any bandaids, she did.

* * *

Levi almost smiled when he looked down at the little sleeping faces. They had decided to take the bus home because everyone was tired and it was hard for them to eat their giant ice cream cones and walk at the same time. Eren and Armin were curled into either side of him and Mikasa was asleep in his lap. Jean and Marco were leaning on each other's shoulders just as Sasha and Connie were. Reiner and Bertolt were snoozing softly on the other side of the bus because there were no more seats close to Levi.

“Now I just need to think of a good way to tell Erwin and Hanji why you're all covered in bandages.”                                  

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
